delisnexttopmodelfandomcom-20200213-history
Season One
Belarus Anastasiya Doroshevich |After = Season Two}} Season One is the first season of Earth's Next Top Model. It was hosted by Swedish supermodel Delilah Olofsson and featured 14 young models from all over the world competing. Prizes *A modeling contract with international modeling agency, Clarke Models. *A fashion spread and cover in Zora Magazine. *US$100,000. Judges *Delilah Olofsson – Head judge and host – Swedish international supermodel. *Sofia Lyukina – Judge – Ukrainian ex-supermodel. *Samuel Edmund – Judge – English photographer. *Meaghan McIrish – Judge – American runway coach and model. Contestants Episode Summaries Episode One The 14 finalists first arrive in their Los Angeles mansion and are greeted by judge and ex-supermodel, Sofia Lyukina. She informs them that their first challenge is beginning now and that they must put together a complete make-up look out of what's in the person next to them's suitcase. Sofia chose Chelsea as the winner who won a dinner at a 5-star restaurant for two. She chose to bring Ellie with her, whose make-up she used. They later met judge and photographer, Samuel Edmund at their first photo shoot. They were tasked with stripping themselves of make-up, fancy clothes, and professionally-done hair and had to pose in a black and white picture with no make-up, a blank white t-shirt, blue jeans, no shoes, and a ponytail. At the photo shoot, Hinarani, Nuru, and Ivana were all praised for their performances while Sabina and Hyo-yeon were criticised for trying too hard and being out of it, respectively. At the judging panel, Hinarani, Nuru, Ivana, Chelsea, and Anastasiya were all lauded for their photos. In the end, Leyla landed in the bottom two for her disrespectful attitude toward the photo shoot crew, but it was Sabina who was eliminated for trying too hard but not getting it right. *'Challenge Winner:' Chelsea Van Buren *'First Call Out:' Hinarani Bourgeois *'Bottom Two:' Sabina Niyazova and Leyla Ali *'Eliminated:' Sabina Niyazova Episode Two Meaghan dropped by the house for the girls' first tutorial on runway walking. Hinarani and Ivana received praise from Meaghan on their walks while Hyo-yeon and Nuru were told to keep practicing. The week's photo shoot worked on the girls embodying common fears. At panel, a vast majority of the pictures received heavy praise. Ashley, Hyo-yeon, Shawna, Hinarani were singled out for having the strongest photos. Leyla and Ellie both faced criticism for continuing her rude behavior and not fully embodying the fear and looking stiff and uncomfortable, respectively, earning them both spots in the bottom two. In the end, it was Leyla's unacceptable behavior that sent her home. *'First Call Out: 'Hyo-yeon Choi *'Bottom Two:' Leyla Ali and Ellie Simpson *'Eliminated:' Leyla Ali Episode Three Immediately after panel, Sofia visited the girls' home and informed them that their next challenge started now. The girls were tasked with creating a suitable outfit for a date night out of only thrift shop items provided for them. Ivana was declared the winner and given a US$5,000 shopping spree at H&M. At the photo shoot, Samuel revealed that the girls will each be paired against their "biggest competition" in the contest and will have their photo shoots together. Victoria and Chelsea were both given heavy praise by Samuel, but told to tone it down a little for the sake of their respective opponents. Meanwhile, Nuru and Shawna were shown to both be struggling. At panel, Delilah stated that the winners of each battle were Chelsea, Nuru, Ivana, Hyo-yeon, Ashley, and Victoria and that they were all automatically safe from elimination. Nuru was told by the judges that if she was paired against anyone else she would've been in danger of elimination still, though. Shawna, Carina, and Natalie were all criticised for their performances. While, Shawna and Carina landed in the bottom two for their poor performances, it was Carina who was sent home. *'Challenge Winner: 'Ivana Petrović *'First Call Out: 'Victoria Khan *'Bottom Two: 'Shawna Jackson and Carina Bjørnsen *'Eliminated: 'Carina Bjørnsen Episode Four Delilah visited the mansion and gave the girls a tutorial on posing. She was impressed by Anastasiya, Hyo-yeon, Hinarani, and Victoria, while she continually had to help Ellie be less stiff and losen up more. At the photo shoot, Samuel revealed to the girls that each of them would portray a character in a different period of time. Ivana, Anastasiya, Shawna, Victoria, and Hinarani were all given praise for their portrayals but Hyo-yeon, Nuru, and Chelsea had trouble combining sexiness with athleticism, couldn't relate to time period, and had trouble staying away from a "Halloween costume ad", respectively. At panel, Ivana was heavily lauded for her photo, with the judges going as far as saying it was the best picture so far and that they could see the theme having its own spread in a magazine. While Chelsea had trouble making her picture unique, it was Nuru and Hyo-yeon landing themselves in the bottom two. In the end, Hyo-yeon was the one sent home for being unable associate an athletic archetype as being sexy and not loosening up enough. *'First Call Out: 'Ivana Petrović *'Bottom Two: 'Nuru Kedikilwe and Hyo-yeon Choi *'Eliminated:' Hyo-yeon Choi Episode Five Meaghan visited the mansion for the girls' next challenge. They were all to walk a runway and whoever had the best walk won the challenge. However, in order to see vulnerability, they were forced to strip down to their underwear. While Ivana and Anastasiya were both praised for their walks, it was Hinarani who won the challenge and was given a US$10,000 supply of MAC make-up. Nuru, Ellie, and Ashley were told to work on their walks. At the photo shoot, the girls found out that they were modeling swimwear and would have to be in a pool. Due to her fear of water, Shawna was not excited at all for the shoot. Chelsea, Hinarani, and Victoria received praise from Samuel for their performances, while Ellie, Natalie, and Ashley were shown to be struggling with posing in water. Despite her fear, Samuel told Shawna that she was doing a good job. At panel, Hinarani, Victoria, Anastasiya, and Chelsea were praised for their photos, while Ellie, Natalie, and Ashley were criticised. Despite Ashley being disconnected from the shoot, it was Ellie and Natalie who landed in the bottom two. But in the end, Natalie was the one sent home due to having one of the weakest photos week by week. *'Challenge Winner: 'Hinarani Bourgeois *'First Call Out: 'Hinarani Bourgeois *'Bottom Two: 'Natalie Martin and Ellie Simpson *'Eliminated: 'Natalie Martin Episode Six Delilah dropped by the house and revealed to the girls that this week they were getting make-overs. Ellie was the only one not happy with her make-over due to having long dark hair her whole life. At the photo shoot, Samuel revealed that the models will be portraying sexy versions of classic Disney princesses. Victoria, Nuru, and Chelsea were praised for their portrayals while Ashley, Anastasiya, and Shawna struggled to fully embody their characters. At panel, Victoria was singled out in particular for having one of the best overall make-overs while Delilah expressed her frustration with Ellie's make-over, stating it looked "too cartoony". She promised that Ellie would be given extensions and her make-over would be changed to long golden blonde hair with bangs. Despite Anastasiya being perceived as stiff in the photo shoot, it was Ashley and Shawna who landed in the bottom two. Due to not being able to embody a strong Native American woman correctly, Shawna was eliminated. *'First Call Out: 'Victoria Khan *'Bottom Two: 'Ashley Richardson and Shawna Jackson *'Eliminated: 'Shawna Jackson Episode Seven Sofia visited the girls' house for their next challenge. They were tasked with a sudden death "pose off". Anastasiya won the challenge and was awarded a day at a local spa for three people. She chose to take her closest friends in the house Ivana and Ashley with her. At the photo shoot, Samuel told the girls that they will be modeling nude. Ivana was the only one not comfortable modeling nude and was allowed to wear nude underwear for the shoot, although the judges will take note of this. For the shoot, the girls chose words that bullies have said to them and a word and a word that was a positive spin on the negative word. The bully words were written on their bodies in small black ink while the positive words were written in big red ink. Anastasiya, Ashley, and Nuru received heavy praise from Samuel for their performances, while Ivana and Ellie had trouble connecting and Victoria seemed unfocused. At panel, Anastasiya broke down in tears when she revealed she did in fact have an eating disorder as a child and that her bullies were correct as to why she was thin. She was heavily praised for her photo. While Victoria wasn't completely focused on the photo shoot, it was Ivana and Ellie who landed in the bottom two for being disconnected. However, in the end Ivana was sent home due to being inconsistent and not reliable. *'Challenge Winner: 'Anastasiya Doroshevich *'First Call Out: 'Anastasiya Doroshevich *'Bottom Two: 'Ivana Petrović and Ellie Simpson *'Eliminated: 'Ivana Petrović Episode Eight Delilah visited the house to give the girls a tutorial on being themselves. She gave each girl a nickname based on their inner strengths as a model and told them to embody this nickname in the rest of the photo shoots. At the photo shoot, Samuel revealed to the girls that they each would be embodying one of the seven deadly sins. Anastasiya, Ashley, and Nuru were praised for their performances while Ellie, Victoria, and Chelsea were criticised. At panel, Delilah expressed her frustration with Hinarani for being given one of the easiest sins yet producing an average picture. Despite Victoria being unable to produce many workable pictures, it was Ellie and Chelsea who landed in the bottom two. In the end, Chelsea was eliminated for her inconsistency and lack of confidence.' *'First Call Out: 'Nuru Kedikilwe *'Bottom Two: 'Ellie Simpson and Chelsea Van Buren *'Eliminated: 'Chelsea Van Buren Episode Nine The day after panel, the remaining top six models boarded a plane from Los Angeles to Tokyo as their international destination. Sofia greeted them at their new house and informed them that their challenge of the week was to put together outfit comprised of clothes from local Japanese stores. Ashley was declared the winner and given a US$5,000 shopping spree at Tokyo's largest department store. At the photo shoot, Samuel revealed that the girls would be portraying traditional Japanese geishas. Hinarani, Anastasiya, and Nuru were praised while Ashley, Victoria, and Ellie were criticised. At panel, a fight erupted between Victoria and Ashley over Victoria's supposed bossiness to the other girls. Despite Ashley looking stiff in her photos, it was Victoria and Ellie who landed in the bottom two for their attitude and lack of confidence in addition to consistent bad photos, respectively. In the end, it was Ellie who was eliminated. *'Challenge Winner:' Ashley Richardson *'First Call Out:' Hinarani Bourgeois *'Bottom Two:' Victoria Khan and Ellie Simpson *'Eliminated:' Ellie Simpson Episode Ten Delilah and a male model named Yuki greeted the girls at their house. She taught the girls how to pose with a male model and noticed Hinarani and Anastasiya's confidence, while Ashley and Nuru seemed awkward and uncomfortable. At the photo shoot, Samuel revealed that each of the girls will be representing a different Japanese subculture and will model with Yuki. Anastasiya and Hiranani were heavily praised for their performances while Ashley, Nuru, and Victoria were noted as being stiff and lifeless. At panel, Anastasiya and Hiranani received more praise. Delilah noted that Anastasiya outshone Yuki while Hiranani backed down when she was taking too much of the spotlight. While Victoria was noted for being stiff and lifeless, it was Nuru and Ashley who were placed in the bottom two. In the end, Ashley was the one who was eliminated. *'First Call Out: 'Hinarani Bourgeois *'Bottom Two: 'Nuru Kedikilwe and Ashley Richardson *'Eliminated: 'Ashley Richardson Episode Eleven The final four were tasked with going on "go-sees" to five different prominent designers based in Tokyo. Whoever booked the most jobs within two hours earned immunity for the week. Hinarani booked all five and was declared the winner. Nuru booked all five as well but since she was late she was disqualified. Samuel revealed that the concept for this week's photo shoot would be that each model would embody one of the four classical elements. Hinarani and Victoria both received praise while Anastasiya and Nuru faced criticism for being stiff and seemingly lost, respectively. At panel, the judges gave the same critiques Samuel did. Nuru and Anastasiya landed in the bottom two, but it was Nuru seeming lost and confused in her photos that sent her home. *'Challenge Winner: 'Hinarani Bourgeois *'First Call Out: 'Hinarani Bourgeois *'Bottom Two: 'Nuru Kedikilwe and Anastasiya Doroshevich *'Eliminated: 'Nuru Kedikilwe Finale The final three completed their Zara Magazine cover and fashion spread shoots. Anastasiya was praised while Victoria struggled. Before the Nasia Artist runway show, Delilah surprised the final three by saying one of them will be immediately eliminated. Victoria was eliminated due to her being the worst in the photo shoot. Victoria, along with the eliminated contestants Nuru, Ashley, Ellie, Chelsea, and Ivana also walked in the show. Hinarani's runway performance was said to be the strongest although Anastasiya still did much better than they expected. At panel, the judges agreed that Anastasiya is a stronger print model and had the better photo shoot, while Hinarani is a stronger runway model and had the better runway walk. Anastasiya's "cool and icy persona" and Hinarani's "wild and over-the-top" persona was also praised by the judges. After deliberation, it was decided due to Anastasiya's growth in the competition and overall skills, she would be the first ever winner of Earth's Next Top Model while Hinarani was declared the runner-up. *'Final Two: 'Anastasiya Doroshevich and Hinarani Bourgeois *'Earth's Next Top Model: 'Anastasiya Doroshevich *'Runner-Up: 'Hinarani Bourgeois *'Third Place: 'Victoria Khan Summaries Call-Out Order : The contestant was eliminated : The contestant was eliminated before the judging panel : The contestant won the competition Photo Shoot Guide *'Episode 1:' Natural looks. *'Episode 2: '''Fears. *'Episode 3: Paired with their "biggest competition". *'''Episode 4: Characters from an iconic time period. *'Episode 5:' Swimwear modeling. *'Episode 6:' Disney princesses. *'Episode 7:' Nude modeling with a "bully word" and an "empowerment word". *'Episode 8:' Seven deadly sins. *'Episode 9: '''Geishas. *'Episode 10:' Japanese archetypes. *'Episode 11:' Four elements. *'Episode 12: '''Zora Magazine photoshoot and Nasia Artist runway show. Category:Season One Category:Seasons